Modern Warfare Sonic Style
by Zhao Yun 320
Summary: The storyline of Modern Warfare but with changes. First modded story made. please read and review. FULLY READ BEFORE Submitting a comment. Prologue will tell what i did different please.
1. Prologue- FNG

**Modern Warfare: Sonic the Hedgehog Style By Zhao Yun320**

**Prolouge: F.N.G**

_Alrighty here we all are._

_Shadow: What took ya?_

_Me: I know I'm lacking my other stories but I'm startin to loose it._

_Amy: Awww Don't Zhao! _

_Me: I know Ames. I still got yours, tails, and shadows Marriage to work on_. But _this sto_ry _is gonna be a project I had a major idea for._

_Sonic: Oh? _

_Me: yep. Ever since I read stories from certian writers, they mimicked some games and movies for stories. So I decided What the Hell lets do one on a Game Franchise_

_Silver: and which would this be?_

_Me: Hehe...Call Of Duty Modern Warfare_

_Knuckles/Scoruge/Silver/Sonic: WHOOO HOOOOO!_

_Shadow: Big deal.._

_Me:Oh but it gets better for Shadow and Scoruge this time.._

_Shadow: Now you got my Attention...tell us.  
_

_Scrouge: Please for the love of Gawd!_

_Me: You two are in this one. And I'm doing ALL 3 of the games plus a bonus part. Any way some of my friends from Xat are gonna play in this story too. The part I'm more worried about is that I'm having them sub some chars. Like I'm altering the sex of 5 characters from the story fanchise. But I'm gonna let em know first too._

_Amy: well good luck. _

_Me: ok whos on disclamier! NOT IT!_

_Everyone: Not it!_

_Charmy: Oh shoot! Ok Zhao Yun320 doesnt own me, the Sonic Franchise. We belong to Sega. He doesnt own the script to Call of Duty, they belong to Infinity Games and Activison. He only owns Raul the Puma, Frank the Kitsune, Max the Bear. His friends own Katie the Kitsune, Matt the Fox, Kimi the Neko, Jack the Lion and Greyback the Lion._

_Me: nicely done!_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

_**CAST of Character:**_

_**1lt- Capt. John Price- Raul the Puma**_

_**Sgt-Capt. John 'Soap' MacTavish- Shadow The Hedgehog**_

_**Gaz- Katie the Kitsune (this one Gaz is a girl and my best friend loved the char) (OC)**_

_**Nikolai- Frank the Kitsune (OC)**_

_**Sgt. Wallcroft- Espio the Chameleon**_

_**Capt. MacMillian- Max the Bear (OC)**_

_**Sgt. Paul Jackson- Ash the Mongoose (hes gonna talk in this story as best as I can get him too along with Soap)**_

_**Ssgt. Griggs- Scourge the Hedgehog**_

_**Lt Vazquez- Mighty the Armadillo**_

_**Al-Asad- Ben K the Wolf (a random asshole I met on xat who I hate all my heart and soul) (OC)**_

_**Irman Zakhev- Greyback the Lion (OC)**_

_**Sgt Kamarov: Mason the Wolf (OC) (friend of mine)**_

_**OverLord: Rob o Hedge (only in this story and MW2s segment hes Overlord.)**_

**Prologue: F.N.G**

**Crendenhill, UK SAS 22 Regiment Base- Officers Quarters**

"Good news first...the world's in great shape." Said a young Fox wearing a forward military cap to a Puma with a gruff demeanor. She then crossed to a VCR positioned in the room as it showed a uprising of Russian forces in central Russia.

"We've got a civil war in Russian, government loyalist against Ultranationalist Rebels, and 15,000 nukes at stake."

After a flick of his lighter and a brief puff of smoke the puma then smirked.

"Just another day at the office..."

The fox then smiled at the puma's dry wit and the slide image clicked on showing intel from a UAV's watch. It then consisted of a Wolf wearing an Military get up and with it troops of armed groups with Aks and Uzis

"Benjamin 'Khalid Al-Asad' the Wolf...currently the second most powerful mobian in the Middle East, now word on the street is that he has enough resorces and minerals to be top dog down there...Intel is keeping an eye on him."

" And the Bad news?" asked the puma looking at the Fox.

"Got a New Guy joining us today. Fresh out of the roster...his name is Shad..."

**Training Area- Regiment Base**

Inside this area a certain black furred mobian with red quills then made his way into line where he was told to wait for the arrival of a Sergeant of the group. From what the others told him he couldn't miss her. As he did he saw her. The same Fox at the office talking to the puma. On her left breast read the name "Gaz". Sgt. Katie "Gaz" the fox. The look of her told she was a natural Femme Fatal as Shadow stood looking at her.

"Welcome to the Regiment Mate. Lets not waste time. Go over and pick a gun from the table over there" she told Shadow as he ushered a quick aye and went over to grab the G36C and clocked it. A Regular lock and load made the Fox smile.

"Ok you know the routine. Go to station one and aim down range"

"Yes Sgt." said Shadow as he made to the place and looked through the reflex sight of the gun. Releasing the safety he then took aim and took breath.

"Shoot the targets while aiming down" Two gun shots were her reply as Shadow landed two bulleyes. Nodding she then flipped the switch for the next drill.

"Lovely now...Hipfire only, shoot at the targets."

Shadow then nodded and held the butt at his hip and fire the last of the magazine into the range eventually hitting the targets. She then nodded and pressed another button.

"Now i'mma trick you. Shoot through the plywood at the targets." The gunfire ranged and all she saw was all three targets going down from a quick hip fire from Shadow's gun. She then smiled.

"Good. Don't forget bullets can penetrate light metal and materials. Now for the speed course. I'mma make the targets pop up one at a time. Hit em as fast as you can." She then told the black hedgehog as he nodded.

"Ready Sgt." said Shadow as he took aim.

"Also don't forget you can snap inbetween targets while aiming down your sights. It will help when in speed percise shot."

"Yes Sgt." Said Shadow as he took a deep breath and fired at the targets rapidly, causing the Fox to smile impressed at the accuracy the hedgehog possesed.

"Very good job Mate. Now go get your sidearm from the table from earlier." She said smiling as Shadow nodded and went back and grabbed a USP. 45 Handgun.

"Now switch to your rifle. Then immediately switch back to your handgun." Doing so Shadow remembered part of his training from the army.

"Tactical Reload Sgt?" he asked knowing his answer.

"Yes. But one thing always beats guns in a fight. You know what right? " she asked as she point to the watermelon below her. Nodding, Shadow then slide his right arm down and slammed his K-Bar into the melon and splitted it apart.

"Nice to see your Fruit killing skills haven't soften up Sgt." Shadow smirked and nodded at Katie as she turned serious.

"Capt. Puma wants to see you now. If you want to practice go ahead but I say you better get a move on Sgt." she said as she moved to the next building with Shadow in tow.

"Got it."

As they went to the next building, they saw the same puma from earlier this time in Night warfare fatigues with a Purple chamaeleon and a black and yellow hornet.

" Sir it's the FNG. Take it easy on him its his first day in the regiment." Spoke the Chamaeleon as he noticed Shadow. This earned him a scowl from Shadow til the puma spoke.

"Right...what the hell kinda name is Shadow huh? How'd an idiot like you pass selection? " said Puma as he looked at Shadow like a piece of meat but took it easy on him.

"Ok Shad. Its your turn to run CQB. Everyone up to observation" Said Raul as he pointed to the course behind him. Shadow nodded and headed for the ladder. On top was a pack of XM-6b Flashbang grenades and a HK MP5 A3 suppressed.

"For this test you got to do the Cargo Ship in 60 seconds solo. So far Katie holds the record for 35 seconds. Good Luck. Take that 5 and the grenades and wait for my go." Said Raul as he looked at Shadow when he was at top of the platform.

Shadow then placed his G36C on the deck and took the MP5 and the flashes.

"On my go your gonna rope down to the deck and hit position 1. After that you'll storm down the stairs to postion 2." continued the Captain as he pointed them out.

"Then take postions 3 and 4 followering my PERCISE instructions at each position. Grab when ready."

Shadow nodded and whispered. "Who dares wins..." he did slid down and got ready following a go from Raul.

"GO GO GO!" shouted Raul as he saw the hedgehog rush down on the rope and grabbed his auto.

"Hit the Targets!" 3 targets popped up for the hedgehog as he shot each in the heart 2 times and rushed for postion 2 in a quick dash. A second target popped up as he shot it fast with his gun. He then hitted postion 3.

"FLASH BANG THROUGH THE DOOR!" Nodding Shadow threw a Flash in and heard two more pop ups on the dime. As he SWAT turned in he nailed them with a head shot.

"5 GO!" was the next shout from Raul as Shadow moved like hell to postion 5. After that two more, one came with him a knife melee then 6

"FLASH BANG. SWEEP AND CLEAR!" following this, shadow executed the move fast and saw the line Finish up ahead.

"SPRINT!" Shouted Raul as Hedgehog haulled ass to the line and crossed it.

His time was of 16.5 seconds. Smiling Katie nodded at the hedgehog. Smirking Raul shook his head and saw that Shadow marked his best time.

"Not bad Shadow...not Perfect...but not bad. If you want another run go ahead otherwise get your ass over here for a debriefing." said Raul as he took a drag of his smoke. Shaking his head Shadow went back to where the team was and nodded.

Dispite the gruff say and face, Raul was smirking.

'_This hog is gonna do some real damage...I can tell...' _Said the puma to himself as the others clapped and nodded at Shadow and his time as the Capt snapped back and resume the debriefing.

"Gentlemen. The cargoship mission is a go. Get yourselves squared away and suited up. Wheels up at 0200. Dismissed."

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted the group as the saulted and got ready.

_**And that does that!**_

_**Shadow: kinda brutal huh?**_

_**Me: get used to it buddy. Remember your Soap from here and he never had it easy in MW1.**_

_**Sonic: what about us?**_

_**Me: what ?**_

_**Sonic: don't tell me...**_

_**Me: srry sonic but yeah you and some of the others aren't in here...yet.**_

_**Sonic: Yet!?**_

_**Me: not spoiling it til the next one I write. So calm your horses.**_

_**Read and Review**_


	2. Chapter 1: Crew Expendable

**Modern Warfare: Sonic the Hedgehog Style By Zhao Yun320**

_Now we truly kick this thing off with chap. 1 now I know I may still get some shit but still I said earlier in the Prologue I was gonna alter some of the characters in this game. Don't like it then don't read. You negative vote or comment this story I'll report ya. I'm not dealing with that and I had enough of Taismo Fans doing it to A Fox's Proposal. _

_Tails: well some did love me with Cosmo_

_Me: I know Tails but I'm sadly not one of those._

_Tails: well at least you state that._

_Me: thanks._

_Espio: why even talk of that? Get to the story! :D_

_Me: ok someone is doing the disclaimer...NOT IT!_

_Shadow: shit. Ok... Zhao Yun320 does not own me, or the sonic team. We belong to sega. He doesn't own the script for Call of Duty Modern Warfare, Activison and Infinity Games does. He owns Raul the Puma, Greyback the Lion and Frank the Kitsune. The other Ocs belong to his Friends. NOW GIVE ME THAT HANDGUN RAUL!_

_Me: *hands shadow his cap gun*_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

**Chapter 1: Crew Expendable/Final Moments of Peace**

**500 miles in the Bering Straight-Day 1**

As the chopper got closer to the freighter ship, a voice ranged out to the Soldiers in, adding some distortion from the heavy darkness and rainfall. On the side of the door was the emblem of the SAS and a lone cigar was smoking from inside. It belonged to Capt Puma as he passed the photos and reports to his men, including the new recruit.

"Bravo Team, our Intel on this op comes from our informant in Russia. Our target is a Russian medium sized Freighter, Estonian registration number 52775. Ship details a small crew and security force ." Said the Puma as they grew closer to the target.

"Rules of Engagement sir?" asked Katie as she slide off her safety.

"Crew expendable..."

The Chopper's engine turned louder but fell deaf on the lightning storm as Shadow passed a sight from the ship to the capt of the group. The smoke from his lighter gave a sign of superiority and trust from Raul as he nodded to the team.

"Baseplate, this is Hammer 2-4. We have visual of the target. ETA 60 seconds..." said the Pilot of the gunship as they got sight of the Cargo ship.

"Copy 2-4." replied Baseplate and ended transmission. The pilot then said to the crew in the cargo.

"30 seconds! Moving to secure channel." as they got to the drop off, all repelled down the rope, as they landed on the bridge they saw the 4 men in the Bridge of the ship.

"Weapons Free.." said Puma as Shadow, Espio and him opened up taking out the crew and moved to the door.

"Bridge secured." Said the Chamaeleon as he took position by the door followed by another SAS troop.

"Hold your fire. Katie, stay in the Bird till we secured the deck Over." radioed the Puma as they moved out.

"Roger your last." was the reply as Puma kicked the door to the bridge open. With it Puma took charged flanked by Shadow then Espio.

"Squad, On me." they followed after a quick check of the bridge and nodded as Puma secured the stairs and had his M4A1 SoCom ready at the door.

"Stairs Clear!"

"Roger!" said Shadow as he nodded to Raul as an SAS took point with the black hedgehog at his Six. Over looking a door, Shadow took out the guard holding the hallway down and moved down backing the grunts blindside.

"Hallway clear! " Shadow said.

"Copy. Shad, you and Ray take the quarters."

"Sir." saluted the two silently as they took the two doors to the aft and starboard of the hallway and capped the last two in both rooms.

"Quarters Cleared." Said the Squirrel as they came back and regrouped. The team then started to move up and nodded to Katie's team.

"Foredeck Clear. Greenlight on Alpha team. Go!" shouted 2-4 as Katie and her men came from the chopper and linked up with Puma and the others.

"Ready sir. " said the Fox as she had her gun ready.

"Ok 3 meter spread. Fan Out." said Raul as the team separated. Two were noticed by Katie and were disposed of with lethal force from the team. They then continued their trek across the foredeck and maintained the 3 metere spread. It was there past a row of containers Katie interrupted the silence.

"We got company.."

"See em. Second floor of the deck!" said Shadow to the others as they hid and started to respond to the barrage of gunfire from the Russians. Out fought in position, Hammer 2-4 helped the team with a tight spread from its guns silencing the resistance from the deck. But more came.

"Bravo, Hammer is Bingo on fuel. We'll fall back for now. Hang tight for Big Bird for extraction ETA 10 mins. Out." said the pilot to the group.

"Copy your last Hammer" Said Raul as the team converged and moved in to the holds. Turning to two of the SAS Raul nodded.

"Espio, Ray. Cover our six. Rest of you On me"

"Roger that."

"Copy" Said the Fox and Hedgehog as Ray and Espio took position to cover the topside.

As for Puma and Katie, they moved to the entrance to the holds and nodded while one member of the SAS watched them and Shadow. As so Katie removed her WA200 pump action from her back and clocked it.

"I like to keep this for close encounters..." she said to the team.

"Too right, babe." said the SAS member as the two males nodded as Raul took the charge and took point.

"On my mark...GO!" said puma as he got the watertight door open and the team charged in with Katie at point and Shadow at the rear. Checking the shadows and corners they eliminated all of the crew in defense and made their way to the holds.

At the door, Shadow was at point securing the door to the catwalk. Nodding to the capt., Shad and him threw the last of their flashbangs into the room and cleared it before pressing on into the next part of the holds where they took the next room. It offered no difference of resistance as Katie and the SAS soldier with them cleared the top with Raul and Shadow.

At the final part of the hold, they made a swift flash and clear. It would have costed Puma a shot to the chest if Shadow didn't follow with a quick shot to the chest of the guard who was ready to fire at Raul. Nodding a thanks to the new recruit, the two and the team resume a clear of the hold till they were the only ones in the room alive.

With a spectrometer in hand, Katie checked the room til she got to a contanier.

"Getting a Reading sir." she said as the needle on the scope went high and went into Raul's hand.

"You better take a look of this sir..." she said as she pointed to a baby blue container as she opened the door with Shadow. Inside was a silver chrome like small casing with a uranium symbol on the side beside was writing.

"Its in Arabic..." said Raul as he read the letters, then tuned his radio.

"Bravo six to Base plate come in..."

"Go Bravo..." replied Baseplate.

"We found it sir, ready to secure package for transport over.."

The next line broke the calm to hystical motions for the team. It was the last thing they needed to hear.

"No time Bravo 6. Bogeys inbound heading you way fast. Grab what you can and get the HELL outta there. Baseplate out!"

"Fast movers...oh shit probably MiGs . We better go sir." said Katie as she said to Puma

"Ok. Shad. Get the manifest on the container...MOVE!" said Puma he saw Shadow come out with it.

"Took care of it sir..." Said Shadow knowing the severity of the situation.

"All-right Everyone Top side DOUBLE TIME MOVE!" said Raul as the team moved out knowing shit is gonna hit the fan. Raul then Radioed the two up top.

"Espio, Ray whats your status!?"

Ray responded since Espio just came in the chopper.

"Already in the helicopter sir! Enemy Aircraft inbound!. SHIT THEY'RE OPENING FIRE YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" screamed the squirrel as his warning came too late.

A Blast hitted the ship as it rocked the SAS team off their feet, they recovered as they hauled ass out of the cargo holds.

"Bravo Six come in this is Big Bird over! Whats your status!?" screamed the Pilot of the Extraction Chopper.

"shit! what happened!? " shouted Shadow.

"The ships sinking! We got to move NOW!" screamed Katie as she and Raul got to their feet as the other SAS member scrambled up.

"Bravo six come in god dammit!" Big Bird Cried scared.

"Big Bird this is Bravo 6, we're on our way out!" shouted Raul to the mike and turned to Shadow helping him up as he tried to come to his senses. " ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER! WE ARE LEAVING!"

The team then got their asses up and rain their way along up the stairs from the 3rd hold to the 2nd. Debris and water fighting against them. During which Shadow kept the rear with Raul as they dodge the falling ruins and the collapsing ship. The bridge under them made more haste as it collapsed from the attack. Big Birds frantic Radio commands and calling for them to move only added fire to their tails as they ran from the sinking ship.

It was where they got to the stern of the ship they saw true panic.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE BIRD!" screamed Katie as the Pontoon Chopper came in and the gate was open. Not wasting time, Katie , the SAS soldier and Raul made it in as Shadow ran his ass off to make the jump. It was there he almost fumbled...he was loosing his grip. Seconds away from death..

"Oh shit!" it was all Raul heard to get him to turn and help his new recruit.

"GOTCHA!" said Raul as he help Shadow in the chopper and pulled inside.

"We're all abord. Go!" said Raul to the pilot as they left.

"Roger that. Baseplate this is Big Bird. Package is secured. Returning to Base. Out."

The men over looked the sinking of the ship as they saw the grim fate they nearly avoided. Knowing its not over yet they smiled and shruged it off...knowing that this was just a beginning.

**Presidental Palace- Afganistan**

In the main office two men were seen dragging a man by his arms out to a car. During this a voice ranged in arabic. One that brought this man to tears and to fear.

"Today, we rise again as one nation...in the face of Betrayal and Corruption!" shouted the PA as the man sighed being dragged.

It was President Yasir Al-Fulani, a light grey Jackal who was beaten bruised and sweating . He was then thrown into a vehicle where he was knocked down by the butt of a Galil to the face by a guard. Inside the car was a pair of men, one arabic the other a Russian lion with blue sweat wear and a Uzi in hand forcing Fulan to the seat as he looked. They drove down the frail dusty road that led to the town square where the thoughts got in stronger to Fahiri.

'_I should have known...yet I did nothing...nothing to prevent this rise...' _thought Al-Fulani as he rubbed his face and listen to the voice.

"We trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity..."

As the car sped down the streets, all was seen was troops of both russian and arabic mobilizing more. The sight of weapons and anger brought nothing but pain to the president who now knew that this was the fate of the country that he promised to bring to power.

During this a phone call came to the russian's phone and was answered. The short convo only made it feel worse for Al-Fulani. As well as the man's PA again.

"But like our monarchy before the Revolution...He as been colluding with the West with only self interest at heart!" along with the voice was screams of blood shed and gun fire.

"Collusion breeds slavery...and we shall NOT be enslaved!" Said the speaker on the PA again as it gain cheers from the soldiers along with gun fire as Al-Fulani sighed and wished he could escape his fate.

It only made the thoughts and fear amount to the point that he was gonna die from the words alone. The car grew slower ensuring a greater view of the infidels for the president to see. It then rode closer and faster through alley ways and roads nearly hitting the ones loyal to Al-Fulani. Giving little to no strength to him as he heard the voice.

"The time has come to show our true strength...They underestimate our resolve...Let us show that we do NOT fear them! As one people, we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign oppression!"

The feeling getting worse as they got to the main road. Seeing thievery, arson, blood shed and corruption from the troops that now betrayed him, Al-i could only listen to the voice.

"Our armies are strong and our cause is just...As I speak...our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation." ...it was the last from the ride but not from the speech of the man as the car stopped.

The Russian and Soldier got the car to the stop while two more OpFor members pulled the president out and knocked him out after the voice said the last word as he looked up for kick to the face.

"Our Noble crusade...has begun.."

As he came to, Al-Fulani could only focused on two figures. One was a Lion with one are, Russian, as he pulled him to the pole and put him with the other soldiers that brought him to them began to tie him. The voice resumed this time clear. The president turned and saw a dark brown wolf this one familiar.

Benjamin 'Al-Asad' the Wolf.

"Just as they lay waste to our country...we shall lay waste to theirs." he said to a camera and PA system. As he went over to the one armed Lion. With that he was greeted to a silver Desert Eagle 50 cal hand cannon. What may have looked like he was gonna be shot, the lion fliped and gripped the gun by the barrel and the grip to Wolf. He took it and walked back to the camera and said one last line before going back to Al Fulani, barrel facing his face and the gun was then clocked.

"This...is how it begins..."

It was the last sound ever of President Yasir Al-Fulani heard in his life along with the cries of cheers from the people who he cared for.

_**And THAT is chapter 1. I know the execution of Fulani was a just a POV mission but I couldn't think much to make for that chapter. Besides I kinda had to add on more to the first chapter. Anyway please read and review. Also NO NEGATIVES or obvious repremands from anyone. I made sure I explained what happend so far in my prologue.**_

_**Till then Peace I'm outta here!**_

_**Zhao Yun320 **_


End file.
